1. Field
Example embodiments relate to pad structures and wiring structures in a vertical type semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to step shape pad structures and/or wiring structures in a vertical type nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, vertical semiconductor devices including vertically arranged memory cells in three dimensions have been suggested for accomplishing high integration degrees. Because the vertical semiconductor devices may have a stacked structure of memory cells in a vertical direction, electric signals may be applied to each of the cells stacked in the vertical direction. Thus, pad structures and wiring structures for applying the electric signals to the cells may be very complicated.